Lazy Sunday's
by LostGirlz
Summary: Some Doccubus fluff. Bad weather has Bo counting her blessing. All three of them. NEW Chapter 2/23
1. Chapter 1

**Lazy Sundays**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated T- for some sexuality, & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Bo had just made it back into town before the Blizzard of the Year. Kenzi opted to stay at the Dahl with Trick where she could drown herself with the Blood Kings liquor. Bo, Tamsin and Dyson had been working on a case in another county for the last week much to Lauren's chagrin. But with the storm bearing down on the city Lauren had insisted her wife try to get home before hand. She couldn't help but worry about her.

It was a half past 1 am when Bo stepped into the comfortable loft she and Lauren had moved into four years ago. It was an upscale version of the Clubhouse, with walls and a Light Fae security guard not only in the building but the area was gated. The brunette silently thank god that she had finally put the yellow Camero to rest years ago or she'd never have made it home alive. She'd had to walk the last five blocks home as the cab she hired had gotten stuck in the many feet of snow that was still steadily falling.

Bo knocked the caked snow from her snow boots opting for practicality over style this time. She pulled off her jacked snow falling in clumps to the floor. The lights were cut low and the heat of her home was warm and smelled of Lauren's home cooking. She padded over the carpeted floor of the living room wincing as she tripped over a toy truck. "Shit" she muttered with a smile, heading into the kitchen.

Just like always, Lauren had left her a plate of dinner in the warmer. This made the brunette smile as she opted for the chilled bottle of wine she knew Lauren kept in the back of the fridge. Bo paused and stared at the front door of the refrigerator, a new picture was taped up. It was what looked like two stick people, one with blond hair and a doctors kit, the other with dark hair and a sword and two little stick people one with brown hair mixed with yellow crayon and the other with long scribbles of dark hair. Bo laughed as read the words aloud. "My family"

Bo pressed her fingers to her lips and then to the paper. She looked up the winding stair case.

Lauren had finally drifted off to sleep sometime after 11 pm. She'd sat up worriedly looking out the window as the storm got worse and worse. She and her wife had lost communication not long before that and she couldn't rest properly. Hale had insisted on Bo tagging along with Tamsin and Dyson on their latest case. He wanted a unbiased opinion on the situation and since he was paying well for it Bo didn't want to resist. She had her heart set on taking the blonde and the kids to Disney this summer and she wanted to pay for it herself. Lauren knew how much it meant to her wife to feel like she was providing for their family so she didn't argue.

But after finally getting the twins to go to bed after hours of them protesting to wait for their mommy, she finally had succumbed to sleep herself. Bo was tempted to wake her sleeping with that long awaited "Honey I'm home" kiss she'd been promising for the last few days, but opted for a hot shower and quick check on the twins.

The succubus had forgotten how nice it felt to take a shower in her own luxury bathroom. There were perks to being married to the Light Fae's Chief of Staff. Lauren had just been promoted to the position of a joint Fae hospital in a neutral district, called Morning Night General Hospital. It was a private hospital initiated by both the light and dark and she was in charge. Bo had never been so proud. As a result and with Hales pushing, she'd been offered a lucrative contract and this luxury four bedroom condo. If you could call it that, it took up the whole top floor. Bo dried off and wrapped up in a warm cotton terrycloth robe.

She eased into the twins bedroom. Ethan and Charlotte's bedroom was connected by a single bathroom. She visited with her son first. He was lying on his back snoring softly. She tucked a piece of Sandy blond hair away from his forehead and kissed it. "I missed you buddy" she whispered pulling the Buzz Light year sheet up around his chest. Quietly she crossed through the bathroom and into Charlotte's room.

The room was filled with soft music and a night light. The little girl was curled up on her side, dark hair flowing over her back. Her princess bedding was kicked to the floor and Bo smiled at the sight. She knelt down low and kissed the little girls cheek. "Mommy missed you too peanut" she whispered, breathing her in.

"What about me?" Lauren smiled from the door way.

Bo turned and her face was bright and happy. Quietly she stood up and made her way into Lauren's waiting arms. "I missed you most of all" Bo whispered their lips meeting softly against each other. Lauren sucked on her wife's bottom lip and smothered the moan she received by pushing her tongue into the warm recess she found waiting for her.

Bo backs her up out the room and into the hallway, pressing their bodies into the wall. Lauren's hands gripped the brunette's ass and reached under the robe. "You really missed me huh" Bo teased as her mouth descended on the doctors' neck and sucked the skin there hard.

"Don't you go away for that long again" Lauren gasped as she was quite literally lifted off the floor, her legs wrapped around the succubus waist. "Take me to bed" she moaned sultrily.

Bo simply nodded too lost in everything Lauren. She carried her wife back to their room and sat her own the bed. Lauren quickly pushed the robe open to reveal her wife to her. Her lips kissed the soft belly of the succubus, sucking and biting. "I was worried" her breath came out short and needy as she licked her way down.

"I'll always come-" Bo groaned her hands filled with blond tresses. "Home" she breathed out.

Lauren looked up mischievously. "You better"

Hours later while the snow continued to fall fast and hard Bo lay comfortably with Lauren wrapped in her arms. They finally sated themselves after and 7 day absence and the doctor was out to the world. Bo smiled thinking about her life. It was officially Sunday and she knew she'd be snowed in for a few days. The kids wouldn't have to go to pre-school and Lauren might not even have to try to go to hospital. It would board games, Disney movie marathon and home cooking with her family. Her little four year olds would be bursting down the door in a few hours and with any luck the kids might go back to sleep for another hour or two. Even if they didn't' Bo didn't care. This was her life and she loved it. She loved lazy Sundays.

THE END


	2. Rainy Days

**Rainy Days**

** Pairing:Bo/Lauren**

** Rating-K**

It was freezing outside. The rain came down in sheets, splattering against the great window panes of the small sunroof in their master bath. Bo sighed with contentment. Years ago when she was on the run rainy days made her feel lonely and sad; an intense ache in her chest and the constant nightmares that kept her waking in a cold sweat.

But that was before she met Kenzi, finally a friend who knew what she was capable of and yet never feared her. Someone who gave her normality in a crazy world and fought for her tooth and nail, that was the first building block. The brunette smiled as she twisted carefully in the large porcelain tub. She lifted her leg and applied more of Lauren's favorite shower gel to the limb.

Bo smiled at herself, she really was whipped. Lauren pulled another double shift at the hospital and would be arriving home soon. She'd missed not having her wife in her bed or there in the mornings to help get the kids off to school. They'd missed her too, both little one always slept in their parents huge bed when one of their mother's were away longer than a day. It was comforting to Bo.

She eased out the tub and reached for the towel and began drying herself off. It Kenzi was her building block, Lauren was the support system. The succubus knew that meeting the blonde had changed her life irrevocably. They'd fought through so much, Bo's need to feed elsewhere, the Dawning, Dyson, her own inner demons and finally the unexpected pregnancy and birth of their twins.

All of it made them stronger, and love each other that much more. Bo reached for her underwear and the Yale t-shirt she'd bought for Lauren years ago on one of their getaways'. Slipping into the clothing she felt the tension ease out of her body, it still had Lauren's scent on it. The brunette clicked the bathroom light off and exited into her bedroom. The fireplace crackled from behind the gate and the children were tucked into the bed curled up in the middle.

Bo turned her head sharply when she heard the sound of the security system go off and then go quiet. Lauren was home. A smile formed on her lips and she eased out the bedroom, down the stairs.

"Hey baby" Lauren sighed tiredly, the wet raindrops falling from her coat as she hung it up in the foyer. She kicked off wet heeled boots and made her way to her approaching wife.

Bo engulfed her into a hug, breathing her in as their bodies connected. "I missed you so much" Bo exhaled with a soft chuckle.

Lauren smiled her million dollar smile, pulling back to look at her wife. Her hands smoothed down dark hair as she cupped the brunettes cheek. "I missed you to honey. Work was downright vicious" She grimaced.

Bo pulled her into the living room, her arm encircled around the blonde's waist, keeping her close. "Why don't you let me relax you babe" she said seductively.

"Hmm" Lauren leaned into her. "And where are our two precocious children relaxing at" Lauren sighed as Bo softly nipped at her area behind her ear.

"They are sleeping in our bed unfortunately" Bo admitted as her wife chuckled against her.

"Awee were you lonely babe" the doctor teased her as Bo guided them to the oversized couch.

"You know how I get on rainy days" Bo said disheartedly. Lauren sat on the couch and beckoned the brunette over. Bo sat in her lap sideways wrapping her left arm around the blondes shoulders the other playing with blond hair. Lauren encircled her with her arms and pulled her closer.

"Hey," she whispered against soft brown hair. "Baby, you're not alone anymore. You have me and the rug rats and friends who love you"

"I know, I just think about us and this life. Lauren you don't how much you mean to babe" Bo sat back a little to look into her wife's honeyed eyes. "You and our kids upstairs, you guys are the difference between me being a monster and me now"

"That is not true" Lauren said sharply, her hand gently gripping the succubus' chin forcing her to look at her. "You were never a monster and you never could have become one. Your heart is the difference" she said softly placing a gentle kiss on soft lips.

Bo leaned into the kiss and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you"

"Let's go into the den and let me help you unwind" Bo offered her breath against Lauren's ear.

"The kids" the doctor breathed out in a hitched voice.

"It's 930 and Kenzi took them to Bounce U earlier in the day. I fed them, bathed them and played Mario Kart for an hour hun, they're out for the night" Bo said kissing the blond until they had to break for air.

"Den?" Lauren offered, breathlessly.

"Den" Bo wiggled her eyes and hopped up quickly, she reached down pulled her wife from the couch before Lauren kissed her quickly saying "If you want it, you're gonna have to chase it first" she winked and broke out in a run through the house. Bo smiled widely watching her go, her eyes flashing blue momentarily before she began chasing after her.

Yes, the best part of rainy days were the sounds of the raindrops hitting the roof and window as she made loved to her wife.

**There was no better soundtrack in her mind.**


End file.
